Doppelganger
by MrsB108
Summary: EPILOGUE ADDED:Possible spoilers for Season Four! When a crystal entity takes over the form of Colonel Sheppard, some things happen that cannot be undone. One shot with an added epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

_Please leave a review! I'll leave an epilogue soon!_

_**Doppleganger**_

The fallen leaves crunched under their feet as they made their way down the overgrown path of the forest on planet P39-M16. They had been exploring the unpopulated planet for over an hour and had found nothing at all of interest.

"Can we just leave now?" complained Rodney, loudly dropping his hands down to his sides dramatically.

They were approaching some looming rock walls that also seemed of complete disinterest until John took a closer look.

"Ugh….This is just the most—,"Rodney started.

"Boring?" Ronon asked.

"Yes, thank you! Boring planet we have ever been on! C'mon Colonel, there's nothing here, let's just go!"

John peered closely at the rock wall with its yellowish and brown stain of the ages. Tiny, almost unnoticeable pink crystals lay scattered against its surface. They were barely sparkling through the afternoon sun peeking through the forests' looming shadows.

"Hey…wait…guys, check this out….," he started to say softly aloud as he bent over to examine the crystals closely, his hand outstretched.

A womanly scream pierced the air and John felt a sudden heavy push against his back, smashing his extended hand directly into the crystalline substance which cut deep into his hand.

"God dammit Rodney!" he yelled immediately, trying to shake the pain from his sliced palm.

Rodney stood pale face, letting out more little shrieks and pointing wildly at a very large lizard like creature that was strolling by completely uncaring of their presence.

Ronon laughed and even Teyla had to smile, although John did not think it was funny and put the cut on his hand to his mouth as he gave Rodney a dirty look.

"It's nothing Rodney it's just a stupid lizard!! Get over it!" John snapped.

"Just a lizard?? That thing is the size of a Great Dane! It could swallow me whole!!" Rodney retorted, inching his way behind the Colonel.

"All right, there's nothing here. We're leaving…NOW." John led the way back to the Stargate and the four headed back to Atlantis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

John had trouble sleeping that night. He kept tossing and turning and suddenly sat up like a shot in his bed, peering down strangely at his hand. It was throbbing horribly and he switched on the night lamp beside his bed and stared at it.

He could make out a tiny piece of pink rock embedded deep within his flesh, just under his re-growing skin. He grumbled through his sleepless eyes and leaned over to the night table the light was on, retrieving his ankle holster and the knife it held within.

Desperate for sleep and for the throb of the pain to go away, he barely dug the knife into his skin and began twisting it in the hopes that the crystal would pop out.

After a few moments of swearing aloud and digging, he felt the crystal unlodge and he peered down at it momentarily curious, before flicking it away with his finger and watching it bury itself somewhere on the carpet of his floor.

He put the knife back down and smiled contently to himself, shut the light, fluffed his pillow and finally got the sleep he needed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It woke silently, lying there on the carpeted floor. It looked around through the dark of the room; its eyes captured the sun through the window as it was slowly beginning to peek over the horizon of the land. It stood and looked down disgustedly at the rhythmic snoring of the person lying on the bed. It watched him for a moment, staring intensely, and then it began to smile. A sick, twisted smile, one that would send chills down your spine if you ever caught a glance.

It fluttered around the room for a few moments, momentarily tilting its head to the side eerily, as if accessing something from within which others could not see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Sheppard woke to a strange sound that he did not recognize, then he thought he heard his closet door open wide, its hinges creaking loudly the way he knew they often did.

Opening his bleary eyes he started to sit up when someone stood over him causing him to lose his breath as he stared up and focused. Unbelievably, he was looking up at himself.

"Rise and shine, cupcake!" the imposter said cheerily, before throwing a well placed elbow directly into his face causing immediate darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The imposter stared in the mirror and examined himself with the full light of the room and the sun upon him, checking out every misplaced hair, every speck of eye color, every scar. He laughed loudly at his reflection and then even louder as he heard the heaving thumps from beyond the closet door.

"Don't worry John!" he called through the door. "I'll try to behave!" And he mock saluted at John's futile cries through his gag, although John could not see him through the thick door.

The imposter slid his hand over the crystals and walked out into the hall, taking a deep breath and smiling as he watched the hustle and bustle of the people roaming the halls this early morning.

"Oh, its so good to be me…..," he said to himself as he put his hands in his pocket and started whistling an unfamiliar tune as he began down the hall.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hours had passed and the imposter had roamed the many halls, saluted all the marines who did the same to him, and had several conversations with different women who allowed his flagrant charms to overwhelm them all into agreeing to meet him later, all at different times.

Finally, a large man stood in front of him blocking his way intentionally with a strange look upon his face. "Where have you been?" the man said.

The imposter twitched his head to the side quickly and replied," Ronon! How the hell are ya? Listen, I know I haven't been around much today but I—"

"You missed morning report, Sheppard. Carter was pissed when they couldn't find you."

"Ah well, I'm always pissing somebody off aren't I? So big guy, you up for a little bit of sparring? I wanna see what _he_…I mean I…. can do……"

Ronon looked at him oddly. "You still didn't answer my question. Where were you this morning?"

"Um…I was sick…..yeah…but I feel better now…" He clapped a friendly hand on Ronon's large arm. "C'mon, let's go!"

Ronon watched his retreating figure head towards the training room and listened to the tune of his whistle. He hesitantly followed his friend, although the inner workings of his mind were turning wildly.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Whack, whack, whack_. The bantos sticks were flying speedily through the air as the two men sparred eagerly.

John kept taking the offensive which gave Ronon no choice but to take defense.

"Oh, C'mon Ronon! You're not even trying!" the imposter laughed as he snuck a well placed shot past Ronon's stick landing a severe blow on his shoulder.

Ronon glared at him and was barely keeping up, a feeling he was not accustomed to. The imposter kept beating down and Ronon did all he could to match each swing, although many were too well placed or too swift to counteract.

Finally, when one blow landed hard against Ronon's heaving chest, he fell backward to the floor and just lie there just catching his breath.

The imposter leaned over him and laughed cruelly, wiping the mild sweat from his own forehead. "Wow, I suddenly feel horribly ashamed I let someone like you beat me all those times."

Ronon's face held a defiant look as he roared up with mustered breath, "You're not Sheppard."

The imposter looked down curiously at him. "Now why would you say a hurtful thing like that buddy?"

"I know Sheppard. I know how he moves, how he thinks….and I don't know who the hell _you_ are."

The imposter looked around the empty room and sniffed. "You know, it's a shame everyone only comes to you for legwork. You're not stupid Ronon, no sir. But that's all you'll ever be to these people …the hired muscle."

And then the imposter slammed a bantos stick hard against Ronon's forehead and then dragged his lifeless body into a closet that was almost never used.

"Ah well, another one down. Now, let's see who else this thing gives a crap about….." and he twitched his head to the side and his wicked smile grew till it covered his entire face.

"Oohhh, _Teyla…_.."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Teyla answered the chimes on her door, curious who would be visiting her at this late hour. She was even more surprised to find Colonel Sheppard standing there leaning heavily against the doorway with a strange twinkle in his eye.

"Colonel…" she said smiling.

"Hey, Teyla. Mind if I come in?"

She felt surprised at his request but curious still. "Of course, John, please…."

He walked in and said nothing; he simply meandered around the room, stopping only once to pick up a worn shirt of hers and shove it towards his nose, taking in a deep scent before she could notice.

He grinned wildly as he placed it back down and felt her standing behind him. "Is there something wrong, Colonel?" she asked worriedly.

He gave his head a little twitch and turned to face her. "As a matter of fact, there is. I came here to tell you I'm sick and tired of playing this game with you. It's time we stepped it up to the next level."

She looked confused and stared at him. "Game? I do not understand Colonel."

"Sure you do. All the things unsaid between us Teyla, I've had enough of it." He stepped closer to her and the fierce look in his eye caused her to step back in alarm.

He watched her and smiled. "Are you afraid of me, Teyla?"

She made a face, surprised at her own movement. "No, of course not, I just……"

"This has been a long time coming, you know," he said as he neared her again, this time reaching out and caressing the skin of her shoulder with his hand. "Four years and only one brief moment between us, that doesn't seem right to you does it? All this tension and desire between us, mounting like a waking volcano, each of us waiting for the other to make a move?" He leaned his head down till his mouth was inches from hers. "We'll…._I'm making a move_."

And he kissed her hard, grabbing her by the back of her head with both hands. She was surprised and for a moment did nothing before beginning to kiss him in return.

Suddenly, she pulled away violently and stared at him. "This does not feel right, John."

He stared at her lips as he breathed heavily. "Last time, you didn't seem to mind. In fact, if I recall correctly, your tongue-"

She cut him off. "This is not like you John! Something is wrong."

She started to back away towards the door.

He moved fast and hard, slamming his hand down before her, blocking her way out with his arm as they stared hard at each other, their breathing intense.

"There's nothing wrong Teyla! This is me! And I've had a frigging REVELATION!! I'm ready to stop being a whiny, lonely, poor excuse for a man and start taking what I want. Starting, with the thing I want the most."

She stared up at him, her heart wanted to believe his words but his tone, his aggression, it felt…_off_. The conflict inside her battled hard and the temptation was the greatest she had ever known as she watched the face of the man she had tried so hard not to care for, tell her everything she had ever wanted to hear. _Well, almost everything……_

"Let me make this easy for you…." And he moved quickly grabbing her from behind her knees and picking her up with both hands and carrying her to the bed as all thoughts of indecision were tossed completely from her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The imposter rose from the bed that still held the soundly sleeping Athosian woman and dressed quickly. Heading for the door, he gave her one last look and winked mockingly at her quiet form before exiting the room.

He twitched his head and headed for the control room, a plan forming in his mind.

Only one technician was on duty and he ran to him, trying his best to impersonate his original copy. "Chuck!" he said confidently. "I need you to dial out the gate to the nearest inhabitable planet immediately!"

Chuck, who looked half asleep, lifted his heavy eyelids towards the avid Colonel. "I'm sorry sir; Colonel Carter asked there be no unauthorized gate activity without her say so. Would you like me to wake her, sir?"

"Ahh, forget it…" he said quietly before kicking Chuck directly in the face, knocking him back off his chair and unconscious onto the ground. He twitched yet again and leaned over the control panel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Sheppard's hours and hours of heaving against his bonds finally paid off as he slammed his head one last time against the heavy wooden door with a loud roar, knocking it open as blood trickled down his face.

He worked as quickly as he could, sliding himself across the floor and knocking the knife down from the night table as he cut through the ropes.

Not knowing where to go, his feet led him swiftly towards the control room, the one place to go in times of emergency.

When he arrived, his imposter was standing mere feet from the activated wormhole and anger swarmed John's insides as he rushed for him. Knocking him down, the surprised imposter began to laugh maniacally into the originals trembling face.

"WHO ARE YOU??" John screamed, spittle flying.

"Why John, I'm you, of course!" the imposter said as he continued to laugh.

John throttled him as hard as he could, his angry hands wrapped around the neck of his look-alike as a small crowd of disbelieving onlookers began to form around the platform.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??" John screamed.

"If you…. stop…. choking me…… I'll tell you!" the imposter said as he brutally punched John in his stomach knocking John back a few feet.

John stayed doubled over, clutching his stomach as he stared hatefully at himself who simply rubbed his throat and smiled. "I lived your life for a day John! And may I be so bold to say I did it better than you! You're a poor excuse for a human John Sheppard, but I certainly revved up your engine today my friend! Boy, you would have been so proud!"

"What are you talking about?" John said snarling, still catching his breath.

"Oh well, let's just say I'm sure you and Teyla will have _loads_ to talk about now, John! She was, _well_, she was something else, if you know what I mean…" He winked coyly. "Something _out of this world_ if you don't mind me saying….."

"What….what did you…..," John heaving breaths grew as the fire of pure malice grew inside him at the realization of what his imposter what actually saying.

The imposter put his hand into a fist and brought it up to his mouth, blowing air on his flat knuckles and mockingly rubbed them against his chest, beaming wildly.

John flew at the imposter and shoved his palm hard against his nose causing his neck to snap back, killing him instantly.

The crowd gasped as they turned their eyes away and John stood breathlessly over himself, looking down in absolute disbelief.

"I am gonna need so much therapy……" he said aloud to himself as he stared down at his own dead body.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please leave a review! _

_**Doppleganger Epilogue**_

The knock at Teyla's door came late and she had been expecting it. The news of what had transpired with Colonel Sheppard and his alien imposter had traveled quickly throughout Atlantis after his very public and brutal demise.

Standing in the hall as two technicians passed by, one telling the other the story with an enthusiastic voice and rapidly motioning hands, Teyla followed them silently listening, her heart in her throat.

When she had heard enough, she simply stopped pursuing them and laid back against the nearest wall of the hallway she was in, staring up at nothing in particular, only the images burned in her mind.

She silently scolded herself for her foolishness. She had known something was wrong, something was…_off_. Allowing her feelings and desires to overcome her judgment like that was something she had never done before and now the consequence was beyond anything she could have imagined.

So here she sat, at the edge of her bed staring out the moonlit window watching the waves crash against the edges of their city and the knock she knew would come was rapping gently against her door.

She rose and sighed deeply before waving at the crystals and allowing the door to open. The real John Sheppard stood before her, his hands awkwardly clasped together as he rocked back on his heels and said, "Hey," in a sheepish voice.

"Hello John. Please come in."

He followed her gesture and entered the dimly lit room standing just as awkwardly, if not more so, than he had been outside the door.

She let the door slide shut and turned slowly to face him, a tight smile upon her face.

"How are you?" he asked not quite meeting her eyes.

"I am fine, John. And you?"

"I'm good, a little freaked out still, but good. It's not everyday you kill yourself and live to tell the tale," he smiled and raked a hand through his messy hair.

She smiled a little wider. "I would imagine not."

Silence.

John cleared his throat. "Listen, Teyla, that…._thing_….mentioned something about you just before…..just before I killed it."

"I see," she said quietly looking down at the floor. "And what did it say?"

Silence again.

John's eyes finally rose and met hers straight on. "Just tell me Teyla……_did he hurt you?" _

Teyla's mouth quivered and she used every last bit of strength to not break down right there. "No John, he did not," she managed to say without a trembling voice.

John stepped towards her and his eyes caught at her bed from the corner of his view. Staring at it, he began to visualize that which sickened him to his very core. Part of him wanted to comfort her, support her, and the other part wanted to scream.

"How could you not know?" he said, his gaze still lingering at the bed.

She looked up, her expression changed. "What?"

He turned to her, pain in his eyes. "How could you not know it wasn't me Teyla?"

Her eyes reflected his and she felt his desperation radiate from him like heat. "I-I made a mistake, John."

His face tightened and twisted as he held back what he truly wanted to tell her. "I just would have thought you knew me better than that. I don't know the things he said to you, but I know they couldn't possibly be the things that I feel." He started towards the door, overcome with dark jealously as he pictured the two of them together, burning at his deflated heart.

She grabbed his sleeve as he neared her. "John, please! I thought it was you!"

He stopped and stared at her, their faces close, the door just before him. His eyes pierced through hers and a desperate shine seemed to light them as he held back all the things he should have told her ages ago.

"Well, it wasn't'," he said intensely and he opened the door and left as tears filled his eyes.

Teyla slumped heavily against the closed door, her fingertips touching it gingerly as if he was still standing there before her and she wept.


End file.
